Spencer's Secret
by golfballgirl202
Summary: spencer has a secret he has kept from c\his little sis carly for a while now. how will she react whe n she discovers it.


Chapter one hey gibbert

"spencer I am going to leave for school now I will see you later ok carly said. 'Ok by calry. I will see you later carls" spencer said.

Carly pov:

I am at school now. I see Sam. Hi sam. Have you seen gibby I ask? "NO." Sam said. "thatr is wer\ird gibby never misses school when we have mustard lasagna for lunch." I (carly) said. "ya u are right I wonder where he could be" sam said. "I am going to class" I said.

Sencer pov:

I am glad carly has left for school. If she new about my secret she would flip out! I am in the kitchen waiting for my love to arrve. I am nervous that carls will find out. Or sam. Or fredwardo. That woulkd be bad. Oh no. The door is ringing. My lover. Is here.

Carly pov:

I am in my aljebre class. Gibby is supposed to be here. Where is gibbyyy?! I will call gibby. I call gibby. Gibby does not answer. "GIBBY where are you?" I l;eave the message on gibbys phone.

Spencer pov:

I open the door. I see his beu\autiful face. I love him. Gibbert my love. He is here.

Carly pov:

I skip 3th period. Gibby may be in trouble. I need to check on gibby. I walk to gibbys house. His mom answered. "hi ms. Gibby is gibby home" I said. "no im sorry carly gibby isn't homr he is at school why aren't you" gibbys mom said. "I am looking for gibby he was not in school where is he is he ok" I said. "He is probably ok I bet u just did not see him go to school ok" ms. Gibby said. "ok by I said.

Spencer pov:

Come into my home gibs. Carly is gone and I am glad to see you :) Gibby enters. "I spencer.;" he said. "I am glad t6o be here too he said. "me too" spencer said. "I am glad you are here."

This beautiful boy, Orenthal Gibson is the love of my life I cant imagine not being with hime\ but our love is forbidden bc of the bible

Carly pov:

I call gibby again.

Spencer pov:

Gibbys phone is ringing? Gibby looks at it. It is not important he says. He does not answer.

Carly pov:gibby does not answer. This is bad. Im callking the policed.

Spencer pov:

Hey gibbert I made spaghetti tacos for u my love

Want to eat them? Gibby says ya sure I love spaghetti tacos. What are we gonna do when finish eating gibby askes. Spencer: ;)

Carly pov:

I am calling the police. Oh no my phone is dead but I still need to call the police. I willk go home and use spencers phone to call the police. I hope gibby us ok.

Spencer pov:

so gibby, how has ur day been?

Gibby syas good. Even better now that your here

Spencer says aw that is so sweet orenthgal

Carly pov:

I am walking into the building. "hello lewbert" I said. "get out me lobbi" lewbert shoutwed. "bye lewbert I don't have time for this I have to call the police bye" I said.

Spencer pov:

I ask gibby, "how bad would it be if carly shay, my sis, just came through that door. "hahahahahahaha so bad lol" gibby said.

Carly pov: I am at the door digging for my keys. I find them. I unlock the door. Before I open, I think I hear voices inside. Spencer must be having bookclub. I open the door. WHAT THE FLIP IS GOING ON! gibby Gibson, my friend, is inside of my apartment, having spaghetti tacos with my brother, spencer shay, whwen he should be at school. "GIbby why are you here? Why aren't you at school? Are you a part of spencers book club now?" I said. Gibby is shook. "yeas I am?' gibby is lying. The reason he is here is much more unholy thsn I evre could have expected.

Spencer pov;

This is so bad.

Carly pov:

Leviticus 18:22

Embed

22 hYou shall not lie with a male as with a woman; it is an abomination.

I am disgusted

Spencer pov:

Calry you are so meanie. I love gibby with all of my heart. Jesus loves gays no matter what you think

Carly pov:

:(

Spencer pov:

You don't understabd carly. I want to spend my life with my man, orenthal Gibson. I love u babe. I blow a kiss to gibbert.

Gibbert pov:

3

Spencer pov:

Carly, I want to marry gibb. I get down on my knee. I whip it out. A big long thick beautiful diamond ring. "24 carrots just for you my love. Will u bhe my husband?" I said.

Gibbvy is crying very hard. I am a little a grossed out bc his tears are falling on me. Gross. I still love him tho.

Gibby pov:

Yes

Carly pov:

"Im movibg in with grandad in yakema. I am disgusted that you have chosen such a perverted lifestyle to leave. How could you do this to me, spencer, gibby?"

Gibby and spencerf are hugging and I hacve to leave the room. I can feel their sins in the air around me. I take spencers phone to call grandad. I call grandad. "grandad iam coming to live with you. I will explain when I get there to yakema.

I leave the house with a suitcase of my most Important things. I avoid making eye contact witht the evik people standing in my living room as I go out the door.

Spencer pov:

"Bye carls I will see u later?'" I ask. Carly snarls and hisses at me.

Carly pov:

Mky dad is in the military. He hooked me up with a helicopter. Will arrive in yakema very soon.

I am in yakema. I go to grandads house. I cannot wait to be far away from sin. Grandad will understand. I knock on the door., I am so excited to see grandad. The door opens. "hi grandasd! I am so happy to see u. u do not understand," I said. It takes me 5 minutes to realize that the man who opened the door is brown. He is not my grandad. I would know. "who are you" isaid. "are you carly? Ur grandad said you w ould be coming to stay with us? I will go get him." The brown guy said. "rodger the girl is here" he said. "who are you and how do you know grandad and why are you living with him" I said. Grandad comes to the door. "hey carly, come on in. I see you've met my husband, Daquan." He says. I start choking on the sin. Grandad is a homofsoexual. I start crying. Grandad tries to confort me. No grandad, your hands have touched another man in unspeakable wyas. Don't touch me wirh those hand. I run away. It starts raining. It is raing so hard. I cannot see very well bi\ut I keep running. I don't know where I am at. I hear a car beep its horn and before I know it I have been smashed flat by a big large semi truck and my guts are spilling out and I die.

4 days later:

Spencer pov :

I am at carlys funeral. I am with gibby. I feel a little guilty because my only sister is dead because of me but I brush it aside because she desrevrd it for being so rude3 to my baby giibery. I grab gibby's hand. "I wish she didn't have to kill herself. I wanted her to be a part of the wedding. Your maid of honor. I know she would've come around. Im just so sad that we couldn't tell her about the baby."


End file.
